


Sweet Talk

by jisoomes



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisoomes/pseuds/jisoomes
Summary: some fluff prompts :)
Relationships: Haymitch Abernathy/Effie Trinket
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	Sweet Talk

_**21\. Steal the blankets again and I'll put my cold feet on you.**_

"For goodness sake, Haymitch," Effie snapped, wriggling closer to his body. It wasn't easy. The wall hurt her back every time she moved. Haymitch, on the other hand, didn't shift an inch.

"Go to sleep," he grumbled, his cheek was against the mattress and the muffled words shouldn't have been so cute. He was obviously tired, probably from all the work he was having to do these days. She did feel bad for rousing him but at the same time, _she_ was tired. 

"I am cold," she pouted. She gave up on the wriggling and sat up instead, wrapping her arms around her knees and most definitely not-sulking. She poked him with her toe when he didn't reply. "Haymitch... I am cold."

"Put on a jacket," he slurred. Effie resisted the urge to whack his back for that suggestion, _who slept in a jacket?_

"You are hoarding the blanket." She pulled the tiny corner she had as proof. It was barely enough to cover her foot.

"I'm not," he lied. There was a moment where Effie wondered if he was about to go back to sleep and leave her to freeze. But ever so subtly, he shifted. She immediately snatched what he was giving. 

"Move your arm," she demanded, eager to lie back down. She wasn't sure what time it was, there was no way to tell in this place. But she was hoping she could sleep a few more hours.

"Make me." He mumbled. She hesitated for a moment before she tried to lift his arm. But he was purposely being as heavy as possible. How she ended up with such an infuriating man... 

"I will sit on you," she warned. It was supposed to be threatening but given the way he snorted she had the feeling he wasn't taking her seriously. " _Haymitch..._ "

"My face or my lap?" He asked with amusement clear in his voice. He sounded more awake now. The implications of her warning dawned on her and she _did_ slap his back this time. Her face burned and she was glad for the dark because he loved to embarrass her...

"Your arm," she answered.

"Never tried that before," he mumbled. He shifted his head as if to get more comfortable and Effie sighed. 

"I warned you," She hesitated for a good minute before she threw caution to the wind and sat herself on his arm, right in the middle. If his quick jerk upright was to be believed, it hurt. 

" _Fuck!_ "He cursed, pulling his arm out from under her and forcing her to topple forward with a graceless _huff._ "You're bony." He shook his arm a few time's. "And _cold._ "

"And _you_ are stealing all the space and the blankets." She didn't waste any time in getting comfortable in the newfound space, all too aware that he might steal it back at any moment. It took her several minutes to get comfortable. And at his sudden stillness she had a feeling he was waiting for her before he got comfortable again. "You are not convincing me to let you sleep in my bed again... I am _not_ bony..." She wasn't sure she hid the insecurity in her voice entirely. She had lost weight in Thirteen, the food was awful. And the lack of time in her schedule to work out had made her reluctant to eat at first. Plus she was stressed and that always made her lose her appetite. But if he was finding her less attractive, if he was...

"Don't obsess," he told her. He _had_ been waiting for her to get comfortable because he shuffled closer to her once she was finished. "I didn't mean it like that." His arm was hesitant when it draped itself over her chest and she immediately rolled into it. She held her tongue when he practically hugged her and he relaxed when she realised she wasn't going to tease him about it. He had always denied he liked cuddling but Thirteen's beds were too small. 

Effie nestled her head in the gap between his chin and chest, not resisting the urge to smell him. He had always had the most comforting smell, faint sweat and something else completely unique to him. She wasn't sure how to name it, perhaps it was a district thing because she had never smelled anything like it in the Capitol. 

"You're okay?" He asked quietly. His hand was gently running up and down her back in a way that was both lulling her to sleep and creating butterflies in her stomach. 

"Of course," she hummed. 

"I didn't mean the bony thing," he said unnecessarily. "I'm just tired, princess." Did he think she was being quiet on purpose? Or perhaps he was trying to be more communicative with her. She didn't know, Thirteen was causing him to act very strange. He switched between keeping her close and pushing her away. 

"I know," she glanced up and pressed a kiss on his chin. "I am not upset, go to sleep." She could feel her eyes beginning to droop before she even put her head back where it was... 

"Didn't mean to steal the blankets either," he adds. And this time she can't help but open her eyes and glare, even if he can't see her.

"Good." She rubs his arm a few times in a hopefully soothing manner. " _Steal the blankets again and I'll put my cold feet on you._ " That earns a chuckle from him. "Now go to sleep." Finally, he slackens completely.

"Night." He drops a soft kiss on her hair and she smiles, unable to resist.

"Goodnight darling." She drops her own kiss on his chest, right above his heart and then feels herself begin to drift. Content with the feeling of his embrace and the soft sounds of his breathing.

_  
_**27\. You've shown me what love feels like.**_  
_

Waking up next to Haymitch was one of her favourite things.

Maybe because she had spent years telling herself it would never happen. Maybe it was because she spent months in a cell imagining what it would be like to sleep in his arms one more time...

Waking up alone was never as lovely. There was always an instinctive panic before she opened her eyes - all the more so if she had a nightmare - that she would wake up in her cell. That she had daydreamed their life together and she was really just back at her apartment in the Capitol.

On a good day, the sight of their bedroom assured her that she hadn't hallucinated everything. The smell of him on the pillow next to her helped and the sight of his bedside table, usually with a book and an empty cup abandoned on it calmed her down. 

On a bad day the only thing that would help was seeing him, _feeling_ him. It had lead to many mornings spent in bed either having sex until her stomach demanded food or dozing in his arms, her face buried in his chest and his voice murmuring silly stories into her hair... 

It was a good day that morning. There was the faint sound of the geese honking and she paused, waiting for the sound of heavy footsteps or the door shutting as usual when he came in from feeding them. At the absence of said sounds, she dragged herself out of bed. Most times she could hear him in the house, making tea or talking to the children. There was always proof of him being in the house. 

It was deadly silent in the house. And she had the awful thought that perhaps he had left. Visited the children without her or _worse_ , went shopping. He hated shopping and he knew she wanted to take a look at some flowers for the garden...

"Haymitch?" She called when she reached the door. There was a shuffling in the study and she was off before she had time to think clearly. The door was ajar and she didn't hesitate to push it open "Is everything okay?" Her voice ended in a quiet hush when she realised what he was doing. What he was _holding_. "Oh! I'm sorry." 

Stupidly, she stepped back out the room as if she had been burned. Her cheeks burned and there was a pang of shame in her stomach.

He was holding the necklace. _His girl's_ necklace.

It had always been a sore point for them. From when she had discovered it in his bedside table all those years ago and made a stupid joke about it. To when he had complained about the bangle she had gotten him. Claimed he didn't like jewellery. 

She hadn't seen it for years. Selfishly she had hoped he lost it in the war. Or perhaps he had stopped caring about it. It was stupid to believe that, she knew. Because his girl was the love of his life and she was just... was just _what?_ A casual fling? His partner? She wasn't sure. She wanted to believe she meant something special to him but she didn't dare get her hopes up. 

Suddenly aware she was lingering, she rushed downstairs. Her footsteps were not discreet and she pretended the sound of him closing the door didn't stab her in the heart.

It was silly, she had made her peace with being second best to him. It wasn't a pity thing. She was happy to be second. It didn't mean he didn't love her, it didn't mean he didn't love their life. 

She busied herself with making tea. Pouring another mug for him even if she knew she wouldn't be able to bring it to him. She didn't want to go near the study for the rest of the day. She hadn't even known it was in the study. Had he been sneaking to the study to look at it whilst she was busy? She hadn't noticed. He didn't usually spend a lot of time there, it was more her room. She liked to sit in there and watch the window. It was peaceful.

"Surprised you didn't burn the house down," Haymitch's voice from behind her startled her from her thoughts. She glanced at him before making room for him at the table. He took the drink without so much of a thank you. _Always so rude._

"I am sorry I interrupted," she whispered, staring hard at the table in order to avoid his eyes. She didn't want to see the pity in them. Or the hurt.

"Don't be," he replied and it sounded honest enough. "It's your house too, Effie. You can go in any room you like."

"Yes..." she licked her lips. "I know but... If I had known."

"Known what?" He snorted. "I wasn't doing anything."

"The necklace..." she said before she could stop herself.

"I forgot I had it," he confessed quickly. "I forgot about it." His tone is vulnerable like it rarely is. It creates a pang in her chest that both urges her to help and comfort him... "I was just going through the boxes from the attic, clearing space like you asked and..."

"It's okay, if you hadn't forgotten I mean," she offered in a hopefully neutral voice. "I wouldn't be upset."

" _Bullshit_." She wrinkles her nose at his language but let it slide. 

"I wouldn't be upset with _you_ ," she amended. "It's okay if you still love her." There was a sharp intake of breath when she mentioned love but she wasn't so easily deterred. "It doesn't mean you love me less, you know..."

"Yeah," he snorted. "Yeah I do." For a moment, she thinks that's it then but he wraps a hand around her nape. Drops a kiss on her forehead... "But I don't." Don't _what?_ She wants to ask. Her mouth opens and forms the question but she bites it back. Too afraid it'll rock the boat. She loves their life as it is right now. They haven't had a big fight yet and she's eager to keep it that way...

"What's for breakfast?" She asks instead. He stops rubbing her neck and looks a little sullen but he doesn't insist. 

"Was thinking eggs," he let's go of her to put his cup on the table. "You want it now?" He's already walking to where they keep the eggs so she settles for a nod. 

Things settle back into their usual routine after breakfast. There's a slight tension in the air. An unspoken problem that neither of them are willing to bring up. The children don't pick up on it when they visit. And it is only later on, when dinner is finished and they are settled together in bed, that Haymitch brings it up.

"About earlier." He breaks the silence. "I don't know if I ever-" he tightens his grip on her left shoulder suddenly, the movement has her glancing up at him. They rarely close the curtains and the soft light on his face only adds to his sad expression. "I don't know if I ever loved her, I mean..." he trails off uncomfortably. "I was so young. I don't think I even knew what love was."

"Alright," she accepts that easily enough. It's more than she ever thought she would get. 

"Love ain't butterflies and sneaking out to the meadow," he continues as if she hasn't just spoken. "It's hard." Gently, she draws circles on his rib cage, silently encouraging him. "It's being unable to stop even though you know it'll get you killed. It's trusting somebody even at your weakest moments..." 

"It's alright, darling," she says suddenly. "You do not have to explain yourself..." He sounds so uncomfortable. So raw, it breaks her heart. She wants to take the pain in his voice and erase it all.

"No," he sighs, squeezing her once again. "I want you to know how I feel... That I..."

"I know," she hums, dropping a kiss on the centre of his chest and wrapping her arm firmly around his waist. "I know."

"I only feel it with you," he insisted. "There isn't anybody else." Her chest feels warm at that confession and she lifts her head up to kiss him properly. He pulls away though, panic in his eyes. "You showed me... You've shown me..." he makes a face when he can't get the words out and under her hand she can feel his heart beating rapidly. 

_You've shown me what love feels like._ Her mind fills in the blank. 

"I love you," she declares. Finally kissing him. She expected it to get out of hand, for him to roll on her and erase all the uncomfortable talking with sex like he usually did. Instead, the kiss stays sweet and when she pulls back his eyes are sparkling with pure love.

It leaves a warm feeling in her chest.

_  
_**33\. I really want to kiss you right now.**_  
_

"Who are you watching?" She asked. He stopped glaring over her shoulder and settled his attention back onto her, swaying her gently to the beat of the music.

"That guy," he grumbled, not so subtly turning them around so she could get a good view. Not that she needed one, she had been talking to them all night. The man had said he was interested in sponsoring during the Quell. Depending on what the theme would be of course. Except he had been far more interested in chatting Effie up than offering his money. 

"What is he doing?" She asked with a frown. He didn't like it when she frowned. She looks so much more beautiful when she smiled, or laughed. 

"He keeps watching you," he replied in a low voice. His hands clenched at her waist, desperate to do something. Claim her, tell the man in his stupid blue and black sparkly suit that she wasn't free for him to stare at.

Except she _was,_ technically. They hadn't changed the rules even if it had been more exclusive in recent years. Maybe she was seeing people when he was in Twelve. Maybe she was seeing somebody right now. _He_ would never know.

"He asked me to dance," she informed him. They had a thing about that, being honest about what sponsors wanted. She had gone behind his back too many times in the beginning. The music changed and she locked her arms around his neck tighter. "I said no. I do not think he will sponsor next year unless I give him a date."

"Tell him to fuck off," he spat. He didn't mean to grab her waist so hard but she didn't seem to mind. He let her set the pace of their dancing, too busy glowering at the man _still_ watching her. 

"Language." She wrinkled her nose. "It would not be too bad..." He redirected his attention to her sharp, not liking the deliberation in her voice.

"You're not doing it," he forbid. "You give him a date he'll want the whole thing... We don't need it. I'm sure the kids will bring in plenty of sponsors on their own next year." First year mentors, of course they would. 

"Of course they will," she agreed with a genuine smile. "You do not need to glare at him so hard."

The man was still staring though. Occasionally Haymitch could see his eyes drifting up and down his escorts body, shamelessly checking her out behind her back. It drove him mad. And his limbs burned with the urge to move. To _do_ something. 

" _I really want to kiss you right now_ ," he growled. She looked far too good in the purple dress Portia had dressed her in. He hadn't really thought much of the colour before. The contrast between the purple neckline and her skin was too tempting.

"Later," she promised. Her nails dug pleasantly in his neck, he didn't shiver but it was close. "If you are good and don't drink too much, I will even let you stake your claim." Her plum coloured lips spread into a provocative grin. He clenched his fingers at her waist again to control the urge to kiss it away. 

"You are a minx," he complained. "I'll hold you to that one, princess."

"I certainly hope you do..." she chuckled, her nails drew random patterns on his nape and then his shoulders, before she let him go and stepped away. He watched her retreat to the drinks, far too aroused at the sight of her behind. 

He followed right behind her.  
It wouldn't do to have that man think she was free to dance now...

__  
_**68\. You know, there wasn't a single thing to eat in the kitchen until you walked in.**_  


The sound of a spoon clanging in a cup used to make her cringe. Her body had always flinched at the sharp sound, waiting for mother to tell her she was stirring her tea wrong. For the disapproving click of her tongue and polite laugh aimed at making her feel ashamed.

There was no cringing these days. Not when she could see Haymitch's backside. Clad in only boxer shorts, making tea and coffee for the both of them. She could hear the birds chirping, see the sunlight streaming through the window. She felt happy.

He dropped the spoon on the counter and turned around, hands full of cups before he spotted her. The smile he was sporting on his face was out of place because _really_ , she was wearing his old shirt and a pair of white shorts. A far cry from the lacy pyjamas she used to wear to bed.

"Like what you see?" She giggled, taking the coffee from his hands with a soft _thank you_. "What's for breakfast?"

"Need to go shopping," he sighed. "Might have to ask the boy for some bread." She sighed too because that meant she had to get dressed. Or perhaps she _didn't_. He was looking at her as if she had walked in naked and that was never a bad thing, maybe she could convince him to go over on his own. Promise him a treat if he was nice enough...

" _You_ might," she pouted. She bat her eyelashes in a hopefully endearing way, hoping he would offer and she wouldn't have to ask...

"I don't think so," he argued, taking a sip of his tea before continuing. " _You know, there wasn't a single thing to eat in the kitchen until you walked in..._ Think my breakfast is pretty sorted if you ask me."

"You are ridiculous," she laughed, not resisting his arms when they wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer...

"You love it," he replied. The words were still new for him to say and she rewarded him with a proper smile. Not surprised when he leaned in, always greedy for more.

She had a feeling neither of them would be visiting the children anytime soon.  
She didn't mind at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It’s been a while since I posted haha. Here’s some fluff to make up for it :) hope you enjoyed it! What was your favourite? Did you miss me? Tell me all your thoughts!  
> I have a few things on the way, I am sorry I don’t post a lot! I have no excuses xD I am just a natural hoarder I guess...  
> As usual I’ll reblog the prompt list I wrote from, I think there will be more from that list too since I really loved a lot of them.  
> Also I’m dedicating this to Karine! Happy birthday! :)


End file.
